


Yours

by shinysharp



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysharp/pseuds/shinysharp
Summary: Another CheolSoo porn with (hopefully) fluff.*whispers* there's library sex~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned!
> 
> This is a work of porn. The plot may be inappropriate for some and there will be sex, any kind of sex. So if you're underage or you don't think you can handle this, please stay away.

Jisoo is the most beautiful thing Seungcheol had ever set his eyes on. The way his eyes twinkle. The way his nose scrunches up when he laughs at Seungcheol’s jokes. The way the ends of his red lips curling up whenever he smiles. The way his long bang flutters with the wind. Oh how Seungcheol wants to reach out and brush those strands away from his eyes. For now, he has to satisfy with just staring while Jisoo has his nose stuck in a book.

The pair of them are in the library working for a project. Although the building is well ventilated, Jisoo is sweating profusely as he looks for reference in a pile of books. Seungcheol really doesn’t mean to freeload on model student Jisoo’s hard work but Jisoo insists he can lead the project. At least Seungcheol is there for emotional support while that lazy-ass Jeonghan is probably in his dorm, catching up on his beauty sleep.

“Do you need something cool?” Seungcheol asks as he fans Jisoo with a notebook.

“Nah.” Jisoo replies without looking away from the page he’s on.

“Are you sure?” Seungcheol pushes his face between Jisoo and the book. “Because you look like you need to cool off and I’m planning to buy some ice-creams.

Jisoo pushes Seungcheol’s intruding head out of his direct view. “Don’t distract me!” He whisper-yelled. “But ice-cream sounds good.”

“Chocolate?” Jisoo nods an affirmative to the large puppy boy as he’s typing furiously into the laptop.

 

Seungcheol doesn’t mind running small errands for Jisoo who is shouldering the group project by himself. Even more so when Jisoo is slurping the rapidly melting ice-cream with his little red tongue.

They’re sitting on the steps in front of the library because of the no food policy inside. Jisoo’s thin t-shirt is clinging with sweat on his bony frame. Seungcheol can see the protruding shoulder bone and slightest hint of Jisoo’s chest. Jisoo takes a flourish lick of his ice-cream and swallows which makes his Adam’s apple move. Seungcheol suddenly becomes too thirsty. He swallows and takes a deep breath.

“Umm… I just remember I need to find something…” He mumbles and excuse and leaves Jisoo to lick his ice-cream slicked fingers.

Air-condition in the library doesn’t cool Seungcheol off. He’s hot beyond belief. He’s liked Jisoo forever but he’s too chicken to do anything about it. Every little action of Jisoo is able to set off his desire for the boy. Seungcheol always has to excuse himself to cool off before he jumps the boy.

Now? Now Seungcheol is standing in the secluded section of library, quietly banging his head on a shelf with a hand down his pants. It’s a good thing they have a big library for such a small university. There are rows and rows of shelves which no one ever comes around. Moreover, most majors have done their finals so it’s practically just them in the library. Seungcheol simply uses the situation to his advantage. As he moans Jisoo’s name in breathless whisper, he hopes no one decides to drop in the library for personal reading and no one will be interested in reading books in this particular lane.

“Seungc- wow!” Jisoo walked in on him. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.” Jisoo retreats as quickly as he comes.

“Fuck!” Seungcheol takes his hand out and follows Jisoo. He doesn’t want Jisoo to see him as a creepy voyeur. His hard-on is quickly shrinking due to fright and shame. “Jisoo it’s not what you think!” Seungcheol grabs Jisoo’s elbow.

“Nah I’m not judging you. Do your business.” Jisoo waves Seungcheol off.

Seungcheol groans, “There’s no business, I’m not doing anything…” Seungcheol trails off. Who is he kidding? Not Jisoo because he tilts his head and smirks. “Oh yeah? From what I hear, it doesn’t seem like you’re not doing anything.”

 _What?_ Seungcheol panics but he tried his best to stay composed. “W-w-what did you h-hear?” _Good job staying composed!_

“I don’t know for sure but it sounds awfully like you were moaning my name.” From the sly smile on his face, Jisoo is having so much fun from their little exchange but Seungcheol isn’t. “I-It wasn’t. I wasn’t moa-doing anything.” He flat out denies.

Jisoo tsks, it isn’t fun anymore. Seungcheol looks too shaken. This isn’t how he envisions this exchange to go down. He decides to take the matter in his hand as he shoves Seungcheol in between two rows of books. “Seungcheol, I know you want to fuck me okay? I’m not fucking dumb. I know the looks you give me. I know you’re jerking off in the library and moaning my name. I didn’t lick my fingers for nothing dammit!” Then he backs Seungcheol into a shelf and starts to kiss his dumbfounded friend.

It doesn’t take Seungcheol to shake out of initial shock that Jisoo is kissing him. He opens his mouth and starts kissing Jisoo back when Jisoo licks his bottom lip, requesting for entrance. Jisoo slips his tongue into Seungcheol’s awaiting mouth. Jisoo still tastes like ice-cream. Seungcheol notes as he moans into the sweet kiss. Jisoo shushes and reminds him that they’re in a library. Jisoo’s slick tongue probes and licks the inside of Seungcheol’s mouth as he grinds down on his crotch.

Seungcheol has always fantasied about when he finally gets the chance to make Jisoo his. He has a very vivid mental image of how helpless and soft Jisoo will look under his touch. But now, he’s the helpless one. He entwines his fingers into Jisoo’s sweaty hair and massages his scalp. He arches his back to create more friction on his growing bulge. Jisoo is hard too. Whenever their erections meet, the pleasure is intoxicating.

Jisoo slips his hands inside Seungcheol’s t-shirt. He rubs the hard muscle of Seungcheol’s belly before he travels higher and finds the hardening nubs. He tweaks on one and Seungcheol gasps into their kiss. Jisoo rubs patterns on Seungcheol’s naked flesh as he thrusts his tongue inside Seungcheol’s carven. Seungcheol is bucking his hip into him, searching for more pleasure. He smirks as he hooks one leg on Seungcheol’s thick thigh. The new position enables their rods to knock closer. He swallows Seungcheol’s little gasps and moans, not wanting to risk being heard by the drowsing librarian.  

Seungcheol’s in heaven or hell, he can’t decide which. Jisoo’s fingers on his skin tingle and Jisoo’s tongue is doing amazing job inside his mouth as they share their saliva. Now that the ice-cream flavor wears off, he can taste something that is purely Jisoo and it is addicting. He grabs Jisoo’s soft ass and slams their hips together. It is hell. His erection is painfully trapped inside his skinny jeans. He thinks it will come off soon if he isn’t able to free it soon.

When it all becomes too much, Seungcheol pushes Jisoo away, “Work… w-we have work to do.”

“Lemme suck you off.” Jisoo deadpans as if he hasn’t heard Seungcheol.

“What?!” Seungcheol puts a hand on his chest because he has to push his heart back down before it jumps out of his mouth.

“You’re hard, you look like you’re in pain. Let me help you.” Jisoo palms Seungcheol’s budge over his jeans.

“We’re in public?” Seungcheol makes it sound like a question. He wants to be inside Jisoo so badly but he’s still so very conscious of where they are. The fucking library, that’s where. With no one else apart from the librarian. Who is fucking sleeping on the job. _What the hell._ Seungcheol thinks. He helps Jisoo undoing the button and zipper of his jeans. He pulls down his underwear altogether.

“No keep it on, I only need your dick out.” Jisoo stops Seungcheol before he can pull his pants down any further.

It is hot. Jisoo kneeling at his feet is hot. Having his dick out at a public place is hot. His layers of pants constricting him from moving is hot. Jisoo looking up behind his long lashes is hot. Jisoo’s mouth is hot.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

Jisoo’s mouth is so hot he feels like his dick is melting inside, which probably is considering the amount of fluid coming out from the corner of Jisoo’s straining mouth.

Jisoo opens his mouth wide to accommodate Seungcheol’s impressive girth. He licks the weeping tip and flutters his tongue along the underside of Seungcheol’s length. Once Seungcheol is fully sheathed in his mouth, heavy on his tongue. He can’t really do anything except swallows around the big rod which completely fills his little mouth and compressing his tongue at the bottom of his carven.

Jisoo’s lips are pretty. They’re full and red and now stretched so wide around Seungcheol’s dick. Seungcheol can’t stop looking as his length disappears inch and inch between those lips. When Jisoo starts bobbing his head, Seungcheol wants to throw his head back and moan Jisoo’s name so loud but he never breaks eye contact with Jisoo as he bites his own fist not to make a sound.

Jisoo relaxes his throat to let Seungcheol slide deeper. His gag reflex kicks in and tears stings his eyes. Seungcheol is alerted by the tears, “Are you okay? Do you want to stop?” Jisoo digs his nails into Seungcheol’s bare ass as he pushes on those soft round globs deeper into his throat. He makes a resisting sound, letting him know he’s okay and he’s not willing to let go of his treat.

Seungcheol rubs Jisoo’s cheeks, wiping the tears away. They look into each other’s eyes as Jisoo’s sucks become more powerful. Seungcheol has to fight his instinct to keep his eyes shut. No. He will witness Jisoo feasting on his dick just to make sure this isn’t all a dream, and he will enjoy every second of it.

When Jisoo feels Seungcheol’s dick twitching inside him, he swallows harder, he bobs his head and hollows his cheeks. He does everything he can to drive Seungcheol to the edge.

“Jisoo… shhh… Jisoo… I’m near.” Seungcheol warns.

Jisoo pulls Seungcheol’s shaft out but leaves the tip between his lips. “Come inside my mouth.” He says firmly. Seungcheol wants to ask if he’s sure but he doesn’t have the strength to do so. Jisoo squeezes Seungcheol’s one ass cheek as he closes his lips tight around the tip. He feels warm liquid flowing into his mouth as Seungcheol convulses and stutters his hip. Jisoo swallows everything Seungcheol has to offer. He gives a final lick on the tip when Seungcheol is done.

Seungcheol helps Jisoo up. “Let me return the favor.” He pecks Jisoo’s swollen lips.

“No we have work to do, remember?” Jisoo brushes Seungcheol’s hands off.

“But...” Seungcheol protests.

“I’m fine.” Jisoo confirms.

“I want to make love to you.” Seungcheol whispers as he follows Jisoo to their table.

Jisoo stops in his track. “We’ll think about it after the exam.”

“So… does this mean we’re… you know… boyfriends?” The word _boyfriends_ feels very awkward yet it feels so right at the same time.

“We’ll think about it after the exam.” Jisoo repeats before he sinks back into his million reference books and the glowing laptop.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to gift this chapter to my beta who's always my inspiration to write more. Some of the words in this chapter are not mine but hers.

Seungcheol remembers exactly what they have to talk about after the exams. Now the exams are finished and Jisoo can’t run away from him because they’re roommates now. Crazy right? Seungcheol can’t believe his ears when Jeonghan asks him to move in to their apartment.

Apparently, their landlord increases the rent and the boys are reluctant to move because it’s near the uni and all their part time jobs are in the area. So it only makes sense to bring in their best friend to share the rent. It’s a specious apartment after all.

At first, Seungcheol thought Jisoo would avoid him but Jisoo acts very normal around him. He never once avoids eye contact. In fact, he is nothing but teasing in two weeks they’ve lived together. He’d smirk when he catches Seungcheol staring him. He’d walk around in small boxers in the apartment and makes Seungcheol very thirsty all of a sudden. From aggressively licking ice-lollies to putting his legs on Seungcheol’s on movie nights, he never lets quench Seungcheol’s thirst.

Seungcheol is in constant state of hardness and it’s also fucking tough hiding it from Jeonghan (though he doubts Jeonghan misses it). He’d grab Jisoo and fuck him on every piece of furniture if not for watchful Jeonghan. Seungcheol isn’t a religious man but he prays diligently every night now to let Jeonghan find a part time job real soon.

And… Seungcheol’s prayers are answered! Jeonghan scored a job! Together with Jisoo! What? Seungcheol tries to smile at his happy friends but he’s pretty sure his smile is more of a grimace. He knows Jisoo and Jeonghan are besties but do they really have to work the same shifts? Seungcheol blames god or whoever is up there for playing with his feelings as he jerks (cries) himself off to sleep every night. If anyone could die of a blue ball, he will be the pioneer in the field.

Do gods answer blames better than prayers?

Because it seems Jeonghan has got another job and it forces him to work different shifts with Jisoo. Do you know what that means? Seungcheol knows exactly what that means. It means Jeonghan is out of the house for long hours and he will be alone with Jisoo for all those hours. Seungcheol paid for the karaoke session after Jeonghan’s treat and it isn’t cheap. Those guys drink a lot.

Seungcheol carefully rearranges his part time jobs around Jisoo’s free time although it means he works the midnight shifts. Not that he minds it, midnight shifts pays better and being able to be alone with Jisoo is more important than his sleep. It’s been a long while he hasn’t been able to sleep without hauntingly vivid wet dreams.

**

Jisoo has been on high alert all morning. Jeonghan leaves for his new job early in the morning and Seungcheol will come back from his night shift soon. He hasn’t been able to discuss whatever Seungcheol wants them to be but Seungcheol has been eye-fucking him 24/7 and he knows exactly what his sexually frustrated friend wants. He’s more than willing to give Seungcheol what he craves. In fact, He needs that too. He has been teasing Seungcheol with no end and he can’t even imagine what will happen when Seungcheol gets his hands on him.

Jisoo doesn’t have to wonder long. The apartment door clicks and he hears footsteps in the hall as Seungcheol comes back. He runs out from the kitchen to perch himself on the couch, complete with crossed legs and an arm on the back rest. He pulls his pajama shirt off from one shoulder.

“Good morning Jis- what the fuck?”

“Good morning Seungcheol. I hope you’re not very tired to talk with me…” he glanced up and batted his lashes before he continues, “… and pick up where we left off things in the library.” He sees Seungcheol sucked in a deep breath but when all Seungcheol does is just standing there, Jisoo starts to lose confidence. He pulls his shirt back up and licks his lips in frustration. Or is it embarrassment that’s creeping up on his cheeks? “It’s okay if you want to sleep. I-I’ll make the breakfast so that you can-”

Jisoo doesn’t get to finish his sentence as he’s hit by a train and get the air from his lung knocked off.

Seungcheol flung himself on Jisoo and crushes his lips on Jisoo’s. 

“Hmm… easy, tiger~” Jisoo coos as he feels his confidence slipping back in. He eases his back on the couch with his head resting on an armrest so that Seungcheol can take the place between his spread legs. Seungcheol’s kisses are aggressive, all tongues and teeth. He presses his hip down on Jisoo to show what he does to him. Jisoo, of course, feels that and he likes the effect he has on Seungcheol. He likes how he can make him that hard that fast.

“Hmmmmmmm…” Jisoo stretches out a moan into Seungcheol’s mouth when Seungcheol’s hand slips inside his pajama shirt and finds a harden nub. Seungcheol swallows Jisoo’s pleasure cries before he makes his way down Jisoo’s smooth neck.

Jisoo tugs on Seungcheol’s shirt, “Off! Now! Wantchu!” They aren’t fully undressed, yet he can’t bring himself to form coherent sentences anymore. They get rid of Seungcheol’s top with some difficulties. As soon as Seungcheol’s top half is bare, Jisoo quickly works on Seungcheol’s jeans. He can’t wait to get the stubborn piece of clothing off Seungcheol so he shoves a hand to grope Seungcheol’s package as soon as he gets the zipper opened.

“Jisoo, wait.” Seungcheol grabs Jisoo’s wrist and pull it out of his jeans. He stops all actions abruptly and sits up.

“Wh-what? Why?” Jisoo whines. “Don’t you want me?” He sits up too, a look of hurt smudging his expression.

“No! I mean… yes, yes I want you but no, not like this.” Seungcheol rubs his palms together. He bites his lip before he continues, “I don’t want just sex Jisoo. I want to be your boyfriend. I like you… a lot and I want you to feel the same about me before we get further.” He speaks slowly, letting each word sink in to Jisoo’s mind.

“I like you too,” Jisoo whispers. He cups Seungcheol’s chin and grazes their lips together, “So hold me, kiss me. Take me.” Jisoo’s tongue slips out to lick teasingly on Seungcheol’s thick lips.

Instead of opening his lips for Jisoo, Seungcheol takes Jisoo’s face between his palms and forces him to look him in the eyes. “You like me?”

“Uh-huh,” Jisoo bats his lashes in a form of nod.

“You want to be my boyfriend?”

“Uh-huh,” another bat.

Seungcheol holds Jisoo’ head in place when he tries to kiss him. “Are you sure? Because as boyfriends, I will want to hold your hand in public. I will want to kiss you everywhere and-and I will be very sappy and gross with you.”

“Gosh! It’s like you want me to deny you.” Jisoo makes a scowl the best he can with his face squished between Seungcheol’s giant palms. “Alright you big sappy baby, we can sit here all day and be sappy all you want or we can get naked and nasty on this couch. Your choice.” Jisoo crosses his arms and waits.

Seungcheol draws Jisoo’s face towards him and place a peck on parted lips. “Can I be sappy after we get naked and do nasty things?”

And they’re right back on track.

Seungcheol steps out of his jeans before he lies back on Jisoo. Jisoo can’t get his eyes off Seungcheol’s body. Sure, he is a bit soft but he’s thick and pleasing to look at. When he says Seungcheol is thick, he’s thick everywhere. It’s not like Jisoo hasn’t seen Seungcheol’s dick but it’s somehow different seeing it attached to the gloriously naked body from seeing it poking out of a zipper hole. As Seungcheol kisses him, Jisoo slips his hand between their bodies to play with Seungcheol’s thick dick.

Jisoo scratches Seungcheol’s wet tip and Seungcheol hisses at the sensation. “D-don’t tease.”

“But Cheol, you’re the one teasing. Quick, I want you inside me.” Jisoo pouts and Seungcheol loses his shit.

He flips Jisoo in one swift motion so that Jisoo’s ass is in the air. He pulls off Jisoo’s pajama bottom and delves in.

“Ungggg… Cheol.” Jisoo’s moans are muffed by the sofa as Seungcheol licks and tongues his pink rim. “Cheol more.” Jisoo whines and Seungcheol heeds his boyfriend’s order straightaway. He pushes his finger to stretch the tight hole so that he can lick deeper. When Seungcheol curls his finger onto Jisoo’s prostate, Jisoo gasps loudly and pushes his ass more into Seungcheol’s busy mouth.

“Mmm, don’t tease. Want you.” Jisoo demands, his voice broken with ecstasy. Seungcheol climbs back up Jisoo’s body to kiss his breathless boyfriend. “How do you want me baby?” Seungcheol asks in a low groan as Jisoo gets ahold of his painfully hard dick.

“Sit. I will ride you.” Jisoo pushes Seungcheol on the couch before he gets rid of his pajamas. When he pulls his shirt up, Seungcheol stops him. “Don’t, I want you to ride me in it.”

Jisoo blushes and pokes Seungcheol’s forehead, “You pervert.” He keeps it on nonetheless. “Wait here,” Jisoo runs for Jeonghan’s room as he remembers something. “Here.” When he comes back, he shakes Jeonghan’s expensive massage oil bottle.

Seungcheol laughs. “You little devil, he will have a seizure if he knows we use his oil as lube.”

“You mean… if?” Jisoo tries to giggle but it comes out shaky as he slicks his hole up with the aromatic fluid. He pours the oil generously on Seungcheol’s dick too. He doesn’t want the giant thing to tear his ass. “With the amount you’re using, he will definitely notice.” Seungcheol hisses at Jisoo’s teasing touch.

“Shut up.” Jisoo kisses his boyfriend. When they part, Jisoo grabs Seungcheol’s shoulder to brace himself as he lowers himself on Seungcheol’s standing cock. As the tip slips in, Jisoo groans and tears up from the sting.

“Shit! Are you hurt? Do you want to stop?” Seungcheol brushes a tear from the corner of Jisoo’s eye.

“No,” Jisoo answers weakly, “it’s just... ahhh… you’re stretching me so wide.” He hissed as more of Seungcheol’s length slips inside. Jisoo never loses eye contact as he sits more, letting more inches penetrate his hole.

Seungcheol smooth Jisoo’s sweaty hair and tucks stray strands behind his ear. “You’re doing so good Soo.” Seungcheol encourages his boyfriend as he impales himself on his pole. “Slow down, don’t hurt yourself.”

When Seungcheol’s dick is nestled entirely inside Jisoo, Jisoo stills his hip to catch his breath. He feels so full and it stings a little. “Come here baby.”  Seungcheol whispers in rough voice and Jisoo leans forward to receive a kiss. The motion shifts his weight and he keens at the sensation at his core.

Seungcheol swallows Jisoo’s little huffs as he wraps his arm around his boyfriend’s slender waist. “Whenever you’re ready.” He lets the boy on him know he’s in no rush. It isn’t enough actually. The heat inside Jisoo is incredible, the tight fit is driving him crazy but he can’t let his precious boyfriend hurt himself.

Jisoo tentatively moves his hip at Seungcheol’s encouraging words. The movement stretches him more which he doesn’t think is possible. It isn’t unpleasant. He likes the tension. He wants more but he believes in baby steps. So he just grinds his hip onto Seungcheol until he’s familiar with the friction inside him.

Once he gets a bit more courageous, Jisoo lifts his hip a little. When he sinks back down, his hole sucks Seungcheol’s dick in as if it’s part of Jisoo. Both of them moan at the new sensation. Jisoo lifts himself up again. This time letting more of Seungcheol’s length to slip out and slams himself up.

Seungcheol throws his head back and growls as Jisoo gains speed. Jisoo is now practically jumping up and down on Seungcheol’s dick. Seungcheol grabs handful of Jisoo’s soft globes. He pulls the cheeks apart and then squeezes them, experiencing with the pressure on his dick. Jisoo arches his back and braces both hands on Seungcheol’s shoulders.

“You’re so beautiful bouncing on my dick like that baby. You’re doing good.” Seungcheol caresses Jisoo’s blush cheek. Jisoo has his eyes shut, his kissed bruised lips are slightly parted and his face is covered with a sheen of perspiration. His oversize pajama slips off from one shoulder showcasing his collarbone and smooth shoulder. “You’re really beautiful,” Seungcheol confirmed before he pulls Jisoo’s face into a long kiss.

When Seungcheol release Jisoo’s lips, Jisoo’s body collapses forward and he rests his forehead on Seungcheol’s shoulder. He can’t bounce anymore. He moves his hip weakly as he makes little noises every time he feels Seungcheol’s dick pulses inside him.

“Are you tired?” Seungcheol slips a hand inside Jisoo’s soaked pajama and rubs soothingly on his back. Jisoo mewls in response. Seungcheol gently lifts Jisoo carefully. Jisoo whines as he feels Seungcheol withdraws from him. He feels so empty. Seungcheol puts his boyfriend on his back on the couch before he kisses the boy’s temple. “Rest baby. I will take care of you.” He slips back into Jisoo’s welcoming heat. Jisoo gasps as he’s stuffed full by his boyfriend again.

Seungcheol studies Jisoo’s face intently as he thrusts into his boyfriend’s body. The new angle and Seungcheol’s strength send Jisoo on a new height. It was deep when he was riding Seungcheol but this now… it’s hard, fast and hits all the right places inside his ass.

Their shared apartment’s walls are reverberating with their sex noises. Their collective moans are mixed with the sound of skin slapping skin creating music for them who are lost in their own little world of ecstasy.

As they get nearer to the climax, Seungcheol picks up speed. Jisoo’s body moves along with the strength of Seungcheol’s thrusts. Seungcheol takes Jisoo’s bobbing dick and Jisoo lets out a broken moan. “Come baby.” Seungcheol encourages into Jisoo’s ear as he jerks his dick with rhythm to his thrusts.

Jisoo does what is demanded of him. He comes beautifully. His dick pours cum on both of their chests. His face contorted with immense pleasure, his mouth forming a perfect o with a silent moan. It’s the most mesmerizing thing Seungcheol has ever seen.

Jisoo’s walls contracted around Seungcheol and squeezes him tightly as he comes. The pressure forces Seungcheol to come deep inside Jisoo. As Jisoo hasn’t quite come down from his own orgasm, the sudden gush of hot liquid exploding inside him and hitting his walls with such force prolongs his euphoria. It’s almost a torture.

Seungcheol stills his hip as he comes. He feels Jisoo squeezing him impossibly tighter. He fills Jisoo to the brim with his seed. When he slips out, his cum mixed with aromatic oil drips out of Jisoo’s red rim. In his sexual haze, Seungcheol takes the mixture with a finger and stuffs it back inside Jisoo.

Jisoo chuckles, “What are you doing?” He grabs Seungcheol’s head and leads him up for more kisses.

“It’s dripping out.” Seungcheol pouts. “I want it to remind inside you.” He nevertheless snuggles his face under Jisoo’s chin after kissing it.

Jisoo straight out laughs at Seungcheol’s answer. “You really do have a perverted mind.” When he hears a dissatisfied _hmmp_ from his boyfriend, he adds, “You can fuck it back inside me. After I take some rest. This time, do it properly, on the bed.”

After that, Jisoo quickly slips into sleep he doesn’t hear Seungcheol saying _I love you_ into the skin of his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the long wait. I was in a slump and didn't have motivation to write. Now I'm out! I will be back with more Jisoo smuts.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be just a two-shot so don't worry, I will update my other fics. Wrote this because I just miss my cheolsoo so much. Your feedback is very much appreciated ^^


End file.
